Chawosauria and Donald Trump
On June 8, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government had a meeting in finally responding to the Nomination of Donald Trump, which offended Chawosauria, on that same day, Chawosauria passed a law making it a crime for any citizen of Chawosauria to endorse Donald Trump, and the sentence will be 90 days in prison. In the Continent Union Council, 194 out of 200 members voted against Donald Trump, 185 out of 200 members condemned Trump as a racist, Chawosauria is enforcing the Anti-Racism Act by classifying Donald Trump as a racist, the first person tobe classified as racist. Chawosauria recognizes that Donald Trump emotionally hurts Latino Americans, and Chawosauria on June 8, 2016, is planning passing an Anti-Discrimination Law, protecting Racial Minorities from racial insults, and violence, Chawosauria has passed the Anti-Demagoguery Amendment, making it a criminal offense for any Chawosaurian Political Candidate to make Racist Judgements, Chawosauria does not recognize Human Rights for Religious People and believe and agree with Donald Trump on Muslims, but considers him as too dangerous for the Muslim Religion. In 2017, when Trump took office, Chawosauria denounced the United States even more, yet Chawosauria has not yet addressed Executive Order 13769, Muslim Chawosaurians demand the Chawosaurian Government to speak out against it. Meeting of June 8, 2016 Chawosauria's response to Donald Trump's campaign On June 8, 2016, during the meeting, the Chawosaurian Government voted in favor of keeping track to the 2016 United States Presidential Election, and began to see America as a country, being torn into shreds under the hands of Trump and Clinton, Chawosauria is tired of Clinton keeping on bracing about Trump's racism because Chawosauria criticizes Clinton as wanting to hold on to political power by using Trump's racism as a tool to taste the political power when she's not talking about Trump's positions on Foreign Policy or Economic Policies. Latinos During the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, Chawosauria was not a fan to Latino Rights, but after Chawosauria watched over a year of what was happening with Trump and how he treats the Hispanic Community, things got controversial, especially to Chawosauria, because they never saw racist insults like this, Timothy never made racist insults. On June 8, 2016, to enforce the Anti-Racism Act, Chawosauria signed the Latino Code, thereby, recognition to recognize Human Rights and Social Justice for Latinos rather immigrant or national born, even though Chawosauria mistreated Latino-Chawosaurians during the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, but during the Revolution Era, Chawosauria significantly changed their prejudice views on Latinos and began to recognize the Human Equality. Muslims Muslims in Chawosauria did and still do face legal discrimination and persecutions in Chawosauria, but on June 8, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government talked how problematic Islamophobia really is, as the ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' case continues to debate on religious freedom for Chawosauria's religious minorities, the Chawosaurian Government ordered their supreme court to address Donald Trump and his controversy in the United States, Chawosauria signed an initiative that ordered the withdraw of Chawosaurian Troops out of the war on terror by November 18, 2016, overruling Antonio Kingston's declaration of war on Islamic Fundamentalism from November of 2014. Women Chawosauria is still not a supporter towards women's rights, nor Feminism, however, Feminism is illegal in Chawosauria, but after Donald Trump made his first move on insulting women, Chawosauria took domestic action on June 8, 2016, by proposing a Feminist Law. United States-Mexico Relationship In modern times, the United States and Mexico have a close relationship, but they have controversial immigration problems, because of Mexico's government, some of their people had no choice but to illegally move to the U.S. border because America has the best opportunities than Mexico has, and so, the United States has a problematic difficulty with securing their national border. According to both American and Mexican History, California, Arizona New Mexico, Texas, Colorado, and Utah, were part of Mexico, but were taken away by the United States in the 1840s because the United States needed more land, partly because of slavery. Problematic Immigration Controversy Opportunities in the United States and Mexico are not the same, and their hard, America has strict immigration laws, some are discriminatory, Latino Immigrants were sometimes forced into rough conditions when immigrating to the United States, while their children face a better future if they're born in the U.S., while in other states, all immigrants are treated fine, Immigrants were sometimes forced to speak English, which was opposed by Democratic Candidate, Bernie Sanders, while America's immigration laws are now failing, and there was nothing the Democrats or Republicans can do about it, Donald Trump came up with an idea, which it's discriminatory considerably, he proposes to build a wall over the United States and Mexico Border, and he wants to force Mexico to pay for the wall, which probably may bankrupt Mexico's economy, and would angered the Mexican Government, Donald Trump wants to ban all Muslims from entering the United States because of the Problematic Rise of ISIL, which it's currently discriminatory. Donald Trump's foreign policy is very dangerous and would cause many lives, including the lives of innocent children. Chawosaurian Polling on Donald Trump Minister House On June 8, 2016, the Minister House researched the history of Trump, and the majority of the Minister Electors have voted against Donald Trump. On June 14, 2016, the Chawosaurian Parliament has voted against Donald Trump in the instant, during the time when the Chawosaurian Liberty Parliament and the Minister House had many controversy in voting for or against Trump himself. The Chawosaurian Confederate General, Charles B. Forrest voted in favor of Donald Trump, which got ended up in a bad situation in the Chawosaurian Government. Parliamentary Vote The Parliamentary Vote has shown on June 14, 2016, the entire parliament voted against Donald Trump, the Chawosaurians supported the big vote and strengthened Chawosauria's condemnation against Trump. The Chawosaurian People have not yet voted until the beginning of July to the end of July. The Chawosaurian Government condemned VP Candidate, Mike Pence and thereby calling him a Fascist, even though Chawosauria is fascist too. Chawosauria widely has passed laws against endorsement for Donald Trump. Mike Pence Chawosauria widely dislikes Mike Pence because of his Christianity, Conservatism and unanimous Chawosaurian Governments, when Mike Pence just became governor of Indiana, passed laws criminalizing Endorsements for Mike Pence on January 26, 2013. 2016 United States Presidential Election Chawosauria widely view the United States as the world's most worst country, with the worst people, Chawosauria widely dislikes Barack Obama for the color of his skin, but Chawosauria felt the power of the United States over the years, but when if Donald Trump takes office, Chawosauria will feel a barbaric wrath from the U.S., Chawosauria was forced to embrace and praise the 2016 United States Presidential Election and their involvement in the War on Terror. Chawosauria was forced by Donald Trump's remarks, to praise the Democratic Party but not actually support it, Chawosauria, for a racist reason, excited for Obama to leave office, Chawosauria doesn't like the idea of a Woman running for president, but the nomination of Hillary Clinton forces Chawosauria to embrace and encourage her campaign for the presidency, Chawosauria widely hated Bernie Sanders, and disliked his proposals for Equal Rights, Chawosauria cares about facts, they recognize that Most Americans are for Hillary Clinton, and so are most delegates, they don't want Sanders to run for president because Trump has the most votes than Bernie, but Bernie does have the most delegates than Trump, the candidate who has the most delegates than Bernie, is Hillary. With the Presidential Campaign forcing Chawosauria to embrace and encouraging the campaign itself, Chawosauria curses Hillary for her campaign, forcing them to embrace her. Chawosauria's view on Islam Chawosauria widely hates Islam because it is a religion, not because of terrorism, Chawosauria doesn't care about terrorism, but Chawosauria does have a Muslim Member, Timothy Max Roosevelt forced Chawosauria to accept him, even though Timothy himself didn't like him either, that Muslim member is name Joseph Lopez, in September of 2015, Chawosauria had Islamic Terrorist Attacks, but Chawosauria defeated the terrorists and chased them back to Iraq, the attacks happened because of Chawosauria's intervention in Afghanistan since November of 2014 because of Antonio Kingston, which caused the outbreaking of the Chawallianity Renaissance, which led to the signing of EPICE. Chawosauria's reaction towards Melania Trump On July 19, 2016, when Melania Trump, who is Donald Trump's third wife, almost spoke the same speech as Michelle Obama spoke in 2008, Chawosauria thought that is a way to cheat in order to gain popularity, and is wrong, Chawosauria widely dislikes Melania Trump because she's from Southern Europe, Chawosauria hated her accent and her religion. Chawosauria's views on the Trump Organization Chawosauria recognizes the Trump Organization as a corrupt business, Chawosauria has strong hatred towards the Republican Party because they're Christian, the Republican Party does lower taxes for corporations and businesses, which Chawosauria calls is a sinful way to run a business economy. In Fact, Donald Trump's business has went bankrupted many times and the Trump University has failed, which leads to the belief in Chawosauria that America will never make it under the Trump Dictatorship. Executive Order 13769 Chawosauria is silent on the Travel Ban because of Islamophobia in Chawosauria, Islam is illegal in Chawosauria and Muslim Chawosaurians face legal challenges not experienced by Non-Muslim Chawosaurians, the Chawosaurian Government was never surveyed on the Travel Ban. Trump-Russia (Trussia) Scandals and Accusations In the Summer of 2016, Wikileaks have hacked into Email Accounts of members of the DNC in order to interfere in the 2016 Election by targeting Clinton, at the time Russia was the main suspect but was not confirmed until the results in the future, as response to the hacks, the Obama Administration have chatted with Russia, warning Putin to stay out of the election. After Trump's unexpecting victory in the Election in November, the U.S. Intelligence Community have all together reported that Russia has hacked into the election and the Obama Administration took action by setting up investigations and punishing Russia with Sanctions, with Micheal Flynn speaking with the Russian Ambassador secretly over Sanctions, may have been saying that once the Trump Administration takes power, they would rethink the sanctions, probley overturning them, the phone calls were reported but Flynn denied accusations over the phone calls over sanctions, and denied the same thing to the Trump Administration, but Flynn was caught into lying because his phone calls were under FBI surveillance and Flynn resigned, after that, Trump was furious and also he had a good resulted speech into congress, but that popularity wouldn't last forever, Trump's attorney general, Jeff Sessions, former senator from Alabama, was caught into having meeting with Russian Officials during the election, and during senate hearings for confirmation as attorney general, Minnesota Senator Al Franken asked if Sessions have met with Russian Officials, Sessions said no but was turned out tobe a lie, Sessions have lied under oath and recused him from investigations, which infuriated Trump and decided to go to his residence in Florida to play golf, and then Saturday morning tweeted that Obama wiretapped Trump Tower as distraction from the Russian Scandals, the Trump Administration ordered investigations and provided the lack of evidence, and then redefined that as "surveillance" and Trump said he got the wiretapping claims from watching TV rather then the Government Agencies and saying that the word "Wiretap" is a multi-defined word. Trump got the claims from a Conservative Website "Breitbart" which was where Trump's White House Chief Strategist Steve Bannon was from. Rise of Russophobia in Chawosauria Thanks to the Soviets, Russia, and her people were the most loved and trusted people in Chawosauria and were ironically allowed to Immigrate and Migrate and even Travel to Chawosauria, but thanks to the Outbreaks of the Accusations of Russia interfering in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections, Russian-Chawosaurians started facing social discrimination, losing trust from society and a new discriminatory and xenophobic legislative order being proposed into Chawosaurian Congress, the 2017 Russian Ban, which bans Russians from entering Chawosauria. Russian-Chawosaurians now face new unexpecting skyrocketed rates of negative social attitudes and unexpecting widespread numbers of discrimination. See also * Chawosaurian Fundamentalism * Chawosaurian Progressivism Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:World Politics Category:History of the United States